Shot Me Down
"Shot Me Down" (also known as "Never the Same"Backstage | Never The Same | Official Disney Channel UK - YouTube. YouTube (May 30, 2016). Retrieved on July 2, 2016.) is a song from Season 1 of Backstage. The song is performed in the episode, "On Deck". This is the song that Alya composes and sings in her audition for Da Boheme, to Bianca's mother."On Deck." Wikia. Retrieved on June 17, 2016. Lyrics Young love, hearts so blind Same song played about a million times It all started as a friend in need How did we end up as enemies? It's a fatal love, a heart attack No matter what we do, we can't come back It's only one second 'til we ran out of time One life and we're living a lie Picking up the pieces and hoping But how do you fix something that started off broken? You shot me down Like a bullseye through my heart And when I hit the ground Then you watched me fall apart Yeah, you shot me down You're like a bullet right to my brain And when I hit the ground Then you watched me fade away And I was never the same True love is hard to find It can twist and turn into a different kind First I hate you, then I love you more Locked in battle in a lovers' war And it's a sad joke, I cry in shame Sometimes a little smoke can extinguish the flame It's only one second 'til we run out of time One life and we're living a lie Picking up the pieces and hoping But how do you fix something that started off broken? You shot me down Like a bullseye through my heart And when I hit the ground Then you watched me fall apart Yeah, you shot me down You're like a bullet right to my brain And when I hit the ground Then you watched me fade away When you love someone, then you lose someone You are never the same When you love someone, then you lose someone You still remember the flame When you're caught in a fire And it burns you out 'til there's nothing left Can you love someone to death? Picking up the pieces and hoping But how do you fix something that started off broken? You shot me down Like a bullseye through my heart And when I hit the ground Then you watched me fall apart Yeah, you shot me down You're like a bullet right to my brain And when I hit the ground Then you watched me fade away Yeah, you shot me down You shot me down And when I hit the ground When I hit the ground Yeah, you shot me down You shot me down And when I hit the ground Then you watched me fade away And I was never the same I was never the same Episodes used in *"On Deck" *"The Understudy" *"Twelve Hours to Showtime" *"Once in a Lifetime" Trivia *This song is used in the ending credits of "On Deck". Videos Backstage - Episode 8 Alya's Audition Backstage Episode 8 Clip - Alya's Audition Backstage - Exclusive Song Alya "Shot Me Down" Backstage Episode 8 Exclusive Song - Alya "Shot Me Down" References Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs Category:A to Z Category:Songs used in On Deck Category:Songs used in The Understudy Category:Songs used in Twelve Hours to Showtime Category:Songs used in Once in a Lifetime